Viva la Vida
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: A songfic to the Coldplay song, to Cal's POV. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Viva la Vida' or Coldplay**

**Disclaimer: This is my first Titanic fanfic so please R&R on where I can improve!**

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the mornings I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

Caledon Hockley survived the Titanic disaster...

Sort of.

Sure, he made it out of the ice waters all in one piece...

But something was missing...

Money.

Cal stood there among his other Brooks Brothers suit-ed fatcats,

October 29 1929,

Black Tuesday.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowds would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead, long live the king"_

Cal's mind filled with memories of better times as he watched his profits plummet.

"Well Mr. Rockefeller, explain WHY I should invest with you." Cal puffed on a cigar, only months prior to the event that would change his life.

"Cal, perhaps you should reconsider..." his betrothed, Rose lowered her eyes.

"Rose, keep your nose out of men's business." He gave her his signature caustic smirk. "These 'businessmen' need to realize who they are dealing with."

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

"Cal you are BRILLIANT." the men in the Titanic's smoking room praised their idol.

"Mr. Hockley" Lovejoy whispered in his ear "the girl's not in her room."

"WHAT?" Cal harshly breathed and snarled "Is she with that vermin from third class?"

"I...I don't know..."

"FIND...OUT" Cal gave his bodyguard an icy glare then returned without a beat to his brandy.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword my shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

"Mr. Hockley, something has happened" Lovejoy had a look of panic in his eyes.

"What?" Cal haughtily rolled his eyes.

"The ship is going down."

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

"What does a gentleman have to do to get a seat?" Cal grinned at one of the members of the ship's crew.

"Sir, NO amount of money is going to save you now." the attendant snarled as he attempted to corral the multitude of hysteric passengers.

Looking around frantically for a way out, Cal grabbed a toddler in rags,

Probably from third class.

"But I have a child!!" Cal sunk lower then he ever thought he would have to.

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

Cal sat in the rickety wooden lifeboat in complete silence.

He looked up at the starlit night and heaved silently.

Suddenly a thought clouded his entire mind,

'Where was Rose?'

He had her on the boat,

But she jumped off.

Had she made it?

Caledon Hockley doesn't cry,

But he came closer then he had hoped to that freezing night.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword my shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

"CAL!" Donetello, the man next to him screamed over the roar of the factory machines.

Cal snapped out of his thought bubble and looked at the man.

"YOU'D BETTER SNAP OUTTA IT OR THEY'LL FIRE YOU!" he enunciated over the hubbub of the cramped room.

Yes, he, Caledon Hockley had been reduced,

To a factory worker.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword my shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

Cal stumbled into his cramped tenement after the thirteen-hour day.

His head spun with old memories.

He looked around the single room he was now sleeping in,

And let out a long, loud guttural moan.

He made a beeline to his tattered mattress and stuck his grimy hand underneath the rough cloth.

He pulled out a sleek wooden box,

Opened it,

And ran his fingers over the cool metal of his revolver.

The same one that had shot when he was scrambling after that blonde boy who had stolen his fiancée.

His hand trembled as he loaded it,

And uttered his last words.


End file.
